Jealous GymMate
by Madison34
Summary: Olivia tries to make Elliot jealous at the gym. It turns into something she would have never expected.


Disclaimer: Mr. Dick Wolf owns them. OH! I own Dean though. He's mine!

Summary: Oliva tries to make Elliot jealous at the gym. But, It turns into something more than she had expexcted.

A/N: I'm not sure where I am going with this as far as the pairing. I guess you'll have to wait and see!

---

Olivia stared at Elliot from across the gym. The way his muscels rippled as he lifted the bar over his head made her want to take him right there. She smiled at him as he looked up. He gave her a blank stare, the same stare he had been giving her for the past few days. Olivia sighed outwardly, and decided she needed to do something to get his attention. Anything, for that matter.

She glanced around the gym, looking for a buff male, to help her with her devious plan. A plan to play with male testosterone.

A guy in his 30s was standing by the weights, and Olivia quickly stepped off her treadmil and approached the man.

Olivia smiled at him,"Hey, I was wondering if you know where the uh, towels are.." She ran a hand through her hair, and bit her lower lip suductively. She was hoping this would work, and she wasn't just making a complete fool of herself. She prayed this guy wasn't married.

His lips curved into a smile."You know, thats a really sucky pick-up line." He chuckled and gave Olivia a once over. "You know, I wouldn't mind showing you where the showers are as well."

Olivia smirked,"And you think mine was bad?" Finally she was getting somewhere. He stared into her eyes for a moment, and she thought he was not going to respond.

"I'm Dean. You're a cop, right?" He placed his weights down and straddled the bench. With one hand he grabbed the 50 pound weight and pushed it above his head.

"Olivia. How'd you know I was a cop?"

"Your badge, and you were sticking handcuffs in your back pocket one day." Dean grinned at her and got up from his horizontal position.

"Checking out my ass, were you?"

"Me and everyother guy in this gym"

"Oh, yeah?" She responded and straddled the same bench he was sitting on.

"Yeah."

"I'm not that good with my squats. Do you know how to do them?" She flirtaiously smiled at him, placing her hand on his knee.

"Seriously? Ms. Cop doesn't know how to do squats?" Dean smirked at her, placing his hand on her knee. Without thinking he drew little circles on her knee, involuantarly.

"I know how to do them, just not how to do them with the bar thing.." She knew that he knew this was just a tactic to get him to touch her. But, he played along.

"Really. Well, I guess I have to show you then, Olivia."

"I guess you do." He stood up from the bench and held his hand out for her. She gracefully took it. In a few steps they were infront of the mirriors were located, directly infront of where Elliot was bench pressing. Elliot would be getting a nice view.

"Okay, take your hands and stick them on the bar like this", He said, standing behind her, placing her hands on the bar,"And then flick your wrists back and place be bar above your collar bone and make sure your elbows are up." He was pressed up against her and his hands were placed on her hips.

Olivia smiled,"You sure this his how you do it? I was told that I'm supposed to stick out my butt a little." She smirked at him through the mirror.

"Mmm, I think you should. It would help with the..er-muscle building."

"You think? Maybe you should do the first one with me, see if I can do it correctly and all." She whispered back to him . She could feel him harden against her butt. She rolled her hips against his groin and elicting a moan from him.

Olivia chuckled to herself. She had him wrapped around her finger.

She slowly placed the bar back in its respective holder and covered his hands with hers. She pushed her butt back into him, making certain she came into contact with his erection.

He spun her around and whispered in her ear,"You're gonna have to walk out of here in front of me."

"The door's over there, like a foot away. Meet me in the men's sauna." Olivia placed a palm against his chest.

"Mmm, don't leave me waiting, Livia."He whispered to her ear. He quickly turned around and walked to the exit door.

Olivia objective was to get Elliot jealous, but it turned out that she had found someone amazing in the mix. Screw Elliot, she had Dean.

Olivia straightned out her top and lifted her eyes up to where Elliot was sitting. She saw him looking intently upon her, she realized that he had seen the whole interaction. She watched him as he got up off the bench and made his way towards her.

"You know him?"He asked, standing dangerously close to her. His body heat raidating off of him.

"Yeah I do. Excuse me, I have somewhere to be." She replied coldy, turning on her heel. But he was too quick for her, and grabbed her wrist, pulling her back.

"Come on Liv, don't do this."

"DO what Elliot? I have to go." She pulled her hand away from his grasp and walked towards the door.

---

"You have some effect on me, Olivia," Dean stated, watching Olivia peel off her top in the hot room. Only clad in a sports bra and thong, she sauntered towards the door and with a flick of her wrist she locked it.

"I'm glad." She bit her bottom lip and straddled his groin. She delicately snaked her hand into his shorts, eleicting a second groan from him that day. He grabbed her hand to stop from further minstruations. He pulled her hand out of his shorts and placed it on his chest. With his free hand, he placed it behind her neck and pulled her towards him. Olivia leaned down to kiss him, and he immediately allowed her access for her tounge.

Dean broke the kiss and pulled thong down."You're so wet.." He whispered to her.

"Nothing gets by you, does it?"

He simply smiled and lifted her up off him. She looked at him quizically as he slid off her thong. He placed kisses up her inner thighs, elicting moans from her. Her back arched up the moment his lips came in contact with her wet folds.

"Fuck", she moaned, running her hands through his hair.

"Dean. Inside." Were the only words that she could muster out. His shorts were on the ground in a few seconds, his lenght hard against his sculpted stomach. She got up placed a soft hand on him, running it up and down his shaft. She gave his head a kiss, then lay back down on the warm wooden bench. He positioned himself directly in front of her opened, and searched her eyes for approval.

Olivia simply grabbed his ass and pulled him forward. After a few thrusts they were both on the brink of a climax. Dean sucked her right nipple, and flicking it with his tounge.

"Ahhhhhh!", she cried out reaching her climax, her walls convulsing around him as he ejaculated.

They laid there a few minutes, breathing hard, enjoying each other's company.

Olivia jumped when she heard the click of the door being unlocked. The door slowly opened revealed Elliot standing there,a look a hurt in his blue eyes. He stared directly at Olivia, in her glory, naked.

"Liv, we have a case." Elliot picked up her top and tossed it at her. He glanced at Dean,"And, Dean, Kathy wants to speak with you."

Olivia knew that she was in deep shit.

TBC.

---

A/N: So, my first story. What did you think? Review, por favor! And give me feed back, should it be Olivia and Elliot, or Olivia and Dean?


End file.
